The Small Squeaky Purple Brush of Doom!
by RuneWitchSakura
Summary: Read the adventures of the small squeaky purple brush of doom as it travels through different universes and hits different people on the head and gains bigger titles. Welcome to the land of, SAILOR MOON! On Hold.
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

A crazy authoress (who Lord Voldemort would always claim once wielded pink paint against him) was bored one day, and decided to take her small purple scünci brush to a witch doctor.

The witch doctor enchanted the authoress' small purple scünci brush and sent it to different universes. The witch doctor then told the authoress that she could watch the adventures of the now enchanted small purple scünci brush.

But she had to have a special mirror thing that cost five dollars. And the enchantment of the brush would cost seven dollars. And the sending the enchanted small purple scünci brush to other dimensions would cost ten dollars.

But the authoress didn't have twenty-two dollars so she took the witch doctor's crystal ball and whacked the witch doctor on the head with it. While the witch doctor was unconscious, the authoress stole the mirror thing to see her enchanted small purple scünci brush on it's adventures.

This is the story of the enchanted small purple scünci brush. Enjoy.


	2. INUYAHSA

CHAPTER ONE: THE LAND OF INU-YASHA

The first adventure of the enchanted small purple scünci brush was in Feudal Japan, where it came upon a weird looking demon called Naraku.

"I SHALL COLLECT ALL THE SHARDS AND DESTROY THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHA!" Naraku laughed. The enchanted small purple scünci brush decided that it did not like Naraku so it traveled onward. After traveling for so many days, it came upon a young girl called Rin.

"Oooh! A brush," Rin squealed in delight, "Look Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin found a brush!" The enchanted small purple scünci brush decided that it did like Rin, even though she was loud and spoke in third person.

"Rin!" Jaken yelled, "Put that down! You don't know where it's been!" The enchanted small purple scünci brush decided that it did not like Jaken.

"Okay," Rin said and put the enchanted small purple scünci brush down. The enchanted small purple scünci brush was not happy about this, but went on its way. But not before hitting Jaken upside the back of the head and eliciting a giant "OW!" out of him.

And so, after traveling for so many days the enchanted small purple scünci brush came across Kagome, who picked it up, thinking that her mom must have packed it in her backpack and it fell out. For you see Kagome had a similar small purple scünci brush at home; hers just wasn't enchanted.

The enchanted small purple scünci brush decided that it liked Kagome and Shippo who had taken the enchanted small purple scünci brush out of the big yellow backpack and asked Kagome what it was.

The enchanted small purple scünci brush also decided that it did not like Inu-Yasha, especially when Inu-Yasha would pick on Shippo and hit him on the head. So when no one else was looking the enchanted small purple scünci brush hit Inu-Yasha on the head.

"OW!" he yelled, "KAGOME! YOUR BRUSH HIT ME ON THE HEAD! Wait…brush?"

"Inu-Yasha," Kagome replied, taking the brush from him, then backing away slowly, "The brush can't have hit you on the head."

"But it did," Inu-Yasha whined, "It hit me in the head, and it hurt!"

"Sure, Inu-Yasha," Kagome said, still backing away, "Sure." At night when everyone was asleep and no one was watching the enchanted small purple scünci brush disappeared to go on it's next adventure.


	3. HARRY POTTER

CHAPTER TWO: THE LAND OF HARRY POTTER

The next dimension the enchanted small purple scünci brush landed in was the land of Harry Potter. It was found by Draco Malfoy. He picked up the brush.

"(gasp) The Dark Lord could use this to kill Potter," Draco squealed. Then he tried to run, but unbeknownst to him, Harry (hiding under the invisibility cloak) had tied his shoelaces together.

And you know what happens to people whose shoelaces get tied together.

Yep. He tripped.

Draco landed flat on his face and the enchanted small purple scünci brush went flying. As Draco got knocked out, Harry picked up the enchanted small purple scünci brush .

"(gasp) This could be 'the Power the Dark Lord knows not'," he squealed. The enchanted small purple scünci brush started wondering what the hell was wrong with the males in this dimension as they all seemed to squeal.

Harry started to skip away with the enchanted small purple scünci brush when the enchanted small purple scünci brush decided it didn't wanna go to wherever Harry was taking it. So it bashed him on the head, till he was knocked unconscious. But Harry kept getting back up. So the enchanted small purple scünci brush took a baseball bat from some bookworm named Hermione Granger and proceeded to beat the crap out of Harry. Harry didn't get back up this time. The enchanted small purple scünci brush was glad because people in this dimension squealed to much - especially the males.

The enchanted small purple scünci brush decided that it had too much of this dimension and it left to go onto the next adventure it would have. Hopefully the next dimension wouldn't have squealers.


	4. INTERLUDE ONE

INTERLUDE: THE WITCH DOCTER AWAKENS…FOR A WHILE

The Witch Doctor woke up with a headache, wondering what happened to him. Then his memories came flying back. That psycho authoress with the brush hit him with his own crystal ball!

How rude!

Then he spotted the authoress laying on her stomach watching the brush he enchanted for her in the mirror thing she never bought.

"HEY! YOU DIDN'T PAY FOR THAT! AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME ON THE HEAD FOR?"

The authoress eeped then pointed to the top of his hut.

"LOOK! IT'S SUPERDEDOOPERMAN!"

He looked.

She hit him on the back of the head with his own crystal ball. Again.

The authoress continued to watch her brush, as the enchanted small purple scünci brush had just framed Hermione Granger for the murder of Harry Potter, and the authoress wanted to know what type of chaos her little enchanted small purple scünci brush would cause next.


	5. FRUITS BASKET

CHAPTER THREE: THE LAND OF FRUITS BASKET

The enchanted small purple scünci brush of doom (it added 'of doom' after the 'accidental' murder framing incident with Hermione Granger and Harry Potter) next landed in the land of Fruits Basket.

The enchanted small purple scünci brush of doom wondered what the hell the zodiac was. The enchanted small purple scünci brush of doom really had no idea. So the enchanted small purple scünci brush of doom decided to asks someone.

Then the poor enchanted small purple scünci brush of doom realized it didn't have a voice. So the enchanted small purple scünci brush of doom had to improvise. It pushed a girl named Tohru into a guy named Yuki. Tohru apologized to Yuki after he turned into a rat.

The enchanted small purple scünci brush of doom thought this was interesting so it decided to push another girl named Hana-chan into another guy named Kyo. Kyo turned into a cat. Hana-chan looked at the cat, and then in a fit of OOCness, she squealed and held the cat to her chest, allowing Kyo-Kitty to get a view of something he normally wouldn't.

The enchanted small purple scünci brush of doom ran to the other side of the house. Damn, it was hoping there weren't any squealers in this dimension. Then just outta curiosity, the enchanted small purple scünci brush of doom decided to push yet another girl named Uo-chan into yet another guy called Haru. Uo-chan cursed and passed out when Haru turned into a cow. The enchanted small purple scünci brush of doom ran to the next dimension.

It was scared of cows.


	6. SAILOR MOON

CHAPTER FOUR: THE LAND OF SAILOR MOON

* * *

The enchanted small purple scünci brush of doom appeared in the Sailor Moon dimension next. It was found by Aino Minako. Like Kagome, Minako also had a similar scünci brush that wasn't enchanted.

The enchanted small purple scünci brush of doom decided that it liked Minako. Minako took very good care of the enchanted small purple scünci brush of doom. Sure, Minako had some strange friends, but it could totally live like this.

Then, something happened that the enchanted small purple scünci brush of doom didn't expect – a youma attacked.

Minako and her friends transformed into Sailor Venus and the rest of the Sailor Senshi and they attacked the youma. The enchanted small purple scünci brush of doom, on the other hand, ran and hid like a chicken. The baseball bat of Harry Potter's accidental murder didn't look like it could stand up to the monster.

"Mars Burning Mandala!" Sailor Mars cried. The enchanted small purple scünci brush of doom had never seen such an attack, and was curious, so it peeked out of hiding.

The enchanted small purple scünci brush of doom would live to regret that. As it came out of hiding, Sailor Mars' attack hit the youma…and the enchanted small purple scünci brush of doom.

The enchanted small purple scünci brush of doom could not make vocal sounds, but if it did, it probably would have screamed, "HOT! THAT'S HOT! DAMN IT'S HOT!"

The enchanted small purple scünci brush of doom decided that it would go to a different dimension, as staying with Aino Minako was not worth getting burned.

* * *

This is part of a huge update of all my stories. All twenty-seven of my stories. I really need to pick some to concentrate on. I don't want to leave any unfinished. Anyway, read and review, please! Smiles!

Rune

* * *

List of Enchanted Items

The enchanted small purple scünci brush of doom: a small purple scünci brush that had gotten enchanted, hence 'enchanted small purple scünci brush'. 'of doom' added after the unfortunate incident that ended in the accidental death of Harry Potter.

The baseball bat of Harry Potter's accidental murder: a baseball bat that the enchanted small purple scünci brush used in the Harry Potter dimension. 'of Harry Potter's accidental murder' added when the enchanted small purple scünci brush (to be known as the enchanted small purple scünci brush of doom from that point on) accidentally killed Harry Potter with it.


	7. Dreaded Author's Note

To My Readers:

Yes, the dreaded Author's Note rather than an update. As I'm sure you noticed, I haven't updated any of my stories in well over a year, and several of them in well, several years. **I'm not giving them up, but it has been a long time, so here's the deal.**

I'll be slowly but surely moving them to my livejournal account. mchilz (dot) livejournal (dot) com The link will also be up on my profile. My e-mail is also mchilz (at) hotmail (dot) com. I know I've meant to put that in the latest updates, but well, the updates didn't happen.

This allows for two things:

(**One**) I will be able to keep track of when I've updated any fanfics (with fanfic in the title of the post), and will guilt myself into posting if I don't see one at least every two weeks.

(**Two**) I will be able to edit to my heart's content. I easily fix mistakes that I didn't quite catch the first time proof reading. I can also rewrite most of them. If you've read some of my earlier stories and some of my latest ones, you can tell that my writing style has changed a bit.

I've honestly looked back at some of them and thought, _I wrote this? Seriously?_

As soon as each story is done, it will be moved back over here. Not that I'm taking any of the stories down. The chapters already here will just be replaced. In the newest chapters I will have a note in bold at the top saying 'Read from the beginning'.

As for my livejournal, you'll know you're there when you see 'Random Writings' as the heading with 'MChilz' directly under it. On the left hand column, under the title 'FANFICTION LINKS' will be a link to the master fanfiction post (for everything and for each fandom) for easy access.

I update my livejournal a lot with amusing things that my cat or brother did, spiders scaring the crap out of me, writer's block, and every dream I can remember, quite a few of which will likely get turned into fanfiction themselves. So, you'll definitely want to use the fanfiction master post, so you don't get lost.

I will likely continue my updates at Twisting the Hellmouth, as that has different stories then here, but fanficion and mediaminer will have to wait for updates (I've forgotten my password to mediaminer and fictionesque anyway. So as soon as I figure them out, I'll post a similar note there).

Sincerely,

RuneWitchSakura


End file.
